Chase's Best Friend
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Chase's best friend of ten years decides to come and visit PCA. Chase and Zoey. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

It was early on Friday morning when he heard the news. 8:03 a.m. to be exact. The phone rang and Chase fell off his bed trying to reach it in time. Luckily, he reached the phone right before she was going to hang up.

"Hello?" Chase asked into the speaker, out of breath.

"Hi, Chase, it's Rachel," a clear sweet voice spoke into his ear.

"Rachel? Why in the world are you calling so early?" Isn't it, like, five a.m. in New York."

"Yes, but it's eight a.m. at PCA, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Chase muttered looking at his watch.

"Well I thought you'd be up by now, sorry."

"It's alright. Just...why? Why'd you call?"

"I'm coming to PCA."

"You're, what?!" Chase said with a touch of panic in his voice.

"I'm coming today. Actually, I'm getting ready to go on the plane in a few minutes. We depart in about thirty minutes. I'll probably be there by four. So I'll see you in a little while, alright?"

"Wait, Rachel-"

"Oops, I've gotta go. My phone's got a low battery and we're boarding."

"Rachel don't hang up. I need to-" The line had already gone dead. Chase groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Rachel. Rachel at PCA. Rachel with her huge beautiful green eyes, with long firey red, hair, and her spontaneity was going to be at PCA. Chase dialed his mother's cell phone number.

"Chase? Do you know what time it is?" Mrs. Matthews asked

"Um, yeah, Rachel just called to tell me that she is coming to PCA. Mother did you know anything about this?"

"Of course not. Why is she coming?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you."

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I haven't even heard from Rachel or her mom for about a month. But you know Rachel. She's spontaneous and a tad bit crazy but, you know, we love her anyway."

"I know Mom. It just bugs me that she didn't ok it with me first. I like to keep my home life out of my PCA life."

"Well I hope you tell her that. I know how you get around her. She drives you insane when you aren't actually with her but as soon as you two are in the same room, you drop everything and she's suddenly flawless."

"Mom that is not true."

"Chase, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will all come together later. Call me and tell me how it works. I have to go."

"Well, bye."

"Bye sweetie, I love you."_ Click_.

Chase sighed and rested his head in hands. Another wave of panic went through him. How would he explain her to Zoey? And everyone else. Other than Zoey, Rachel was his closest girl friend. They had known each other since they were babies because their mothers were best friends. Chase and Rachel were born only 6 and a half months apart and Rachel was the older of the two. Their childhood was filled with games of hide and seek, nintendo, and beanie baby wars (long story).But here's what I'm worried about. I haven't told my friends this, but the summer after eigth grade, Rachel and I started dating. It didn't work out. We figured out that we are much better off as friends.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Michael got off his bed and gave Chase a funny look.

"I got a phone call," Chase muttered.

"From back home?"

"Yeah, sort of," he stood up and headed for the door, "I need a shower."

* * *

"Have you seen Chase today?" Zoey Brooks asked Nicole Bristow, who was lying in her bed reading Popstar magazine. It was about five p.m. on Saturday afternoon and Zoey hadn't seen Chase all day. It was especially weird because they had plans to go see a movie at 3:30 and he didn't show up. She watched I Am Legend by her self and that was completely boring because she couldn't stand action movies but Chase liked them. The only reason she went was because he wanted to see it. The only thing good about seeing the movie was that Will Smith was in it. 

Nicole pondered for a moment, "Actually, no. That's strange. Why?"

"Well, we were supposed to go see I Am Legend at three and he kinda blew me off."

"But Chase never forgets. Have you tried calling him?"

"His phone's dead."

Michael walked in the room, "Hey Nicole can I borrow ten bucks? I need to go get some new polish for my flute and I am poor."

"Michael! Have you seen Chase?" Nicole asked.

"Not since he went to go take a shower. He woke up at like eight because someone from home called and then he said he was going to take a shower and I haven't seen him anywhere."

"I hope he's alright," Zoey said, "That's not like Chase."

"Nicole, ten dollars?"

"Oh, hold on, let me go get my purse. Nicole hopped off the top bunk and grabbed some money out of her Dooney and Burke bag and gave it to Michael.

"Thanks," Michael bolted out the door before Nicole could tell him to pay her back.

"I'm really worried, Nicole," Zoey said, "He must be upset. Last time he disapeered like this his Grandmother died. If he got a call from home, something must be wrong."

"Michael better give me my ten dollars back. I only have fifteen left for the entire month."

Zoey sighed,"I'm gonna go look for him."

"See ya," Nicole said.

Zoey looked around the campus, in his favorite spots, by trees, and a few fountains. Suddenly she spot him sitting on a bench. He was laughing. Zoey sighed with relief, realizing he wasn't upset. Then she saw it, next to him was a slim girl with curly red hair, smiling, and her head was resting on Chase's shoulder. Zoey backed away slowly, hoping he hadn't seen her and feeling a touch of hurt and betrayl. Chase had blown her of _to go on a date_.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this will be a short one. Maybe five or six chapters. It's another idea I had that turned out crappy the first time. (Like December of 2005.) I've also decided if I don't get a whole lot of reviews I'm just going to quit. I am turning 18 in a few days. I'm going to be going away for an internship for a year in August. It doesn't make sense to keep doing this if people don't appriciate it. Reviews are everything people. One time I got 20 reviews for one chapter of Reunited and I put the next chapter up the next day. Reviews inspire the author to continue on, even bad reviews, because then it inspires the author to do better.

Enough preaching for me, I really do love the people who do review. You guys are awesome, really. But if you read something give feedback. Not just for me, for everyone that writes a story. I never read a story without reviewing.

Sorry, just speaking my mind. I'm full of frustration.

The confused-bored-upset-anxious-Noelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's Best Friend

-Chapter Two-

Zoey turned around and began to run so Chase and his date wouldn't see her completely humiliating herself. But it was too late, Chase spotted her and sat up abruptly. "Zoey! Wait!"

It was too late. Zoey had already turned the corner and ran as fast as she possibly could.

"So that's Zoey, huh?" Rachel asked, sweeping her beautiful red hair out of her sparkling green eyes.

"Yes. And I completely forgot that I was supposed to see a movie with her this afternoon. I feel terrible," Chase looked angry.

"Oh, man. I am so sorry," Rachel said with sympathy etched across her face. She got up and held up her hand to pull him off the bench. He let her pull him up. "Where would she be?"

"Probably back in her dorm," Chase said.

"You have to go and talk to her. I feel really awful."

Chase saw the sincerity in Rachel's exquisite green eyes, "Alright. Wait, what are you going to do while I go find her?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just walk around campus." Rachel shrugged.

"Why don't you just come with me. After I explain it all you can meet her and Nicole...and maybe Dana."

"Alright."

* * *

Zoey burst into her room, breathing heavily and trying really hard not to cry. She didn't know why she felt so upset about this. Chase had gone on dates before. He even went out with Lola once... But hadn't she been upset about that also? Zoey remembered the feeling of being blown off for Lola. He had forgotten to play tennis with her. She felt like her territory was being taken over or something. Not that Chase was hers or anything. He was just her closest guy friend and Lola was...not her. Zoey shook her head. "I'm so confused," she moaned to Nicole. 

"Why?" Nicole looked up from her OK! magazine.

"I found out why Chase didn't meet me for I Am Legend." Zoey sat (more like collapsed) on the dorm couch and took a drink of her Blix.

"Why?" Nicole asked again.

"I looked all over the place for him, hoping he was alright. I found him on a bench with _a girl_."

"So?" Nicole asked, "Chase dates. I mean, he is a normal teenage guy. You can assume that he'll go on a few dates. Even if his hair is unnaturally bushy."

"Yes but he didn't meet me at the movies like he promised over a girl. I can't help but feel hurt."

Nicole thought for a moment, "What color hair did she have?"

"Red, why?"

Nicole squealed, "Aaaaw! I could always imagine him with a red head. Is she pretty."

Zoey rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I guess so. I didn't really take a good look at her."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Nicole hopped off the top bunk and opened the door, "Hi."

"Is Zoey in here?"

"Yeah. Wanna come in?"

Chase stood over Zoey, who was on her bed reading, "Zoe?"

"You don't have to explain, Chase. It's not a big deal. I would probably forget about going to the movies with you if I had a date."

"A date?" Chase asked, trying not to laugh, he knelt down and looked at Zoey, "Zoe, that was my friend Rachel from New York. She pulled a surprise visit on me. I was just so wrapped up in her being here and trying to make her feel welcome that I completely forgot about going to the movies."

"Oh..." Zoey felt stupid, "Well, then. I guess that explains it." Zoey felt a little bit relieved but there was still something wrong. It was a slight twinge of jealousy...maybe.

"Where is she?" Nicole asked.

"Actually, she's right outside the door. Wanna meet her?' Chase asked.

"Sure!" Nicole said.

"Yeah," Zoey said.

"Rach, you can come in," Chase called.

A beautiful girl with red curls and sparkling green eyes walked in. "Hi, she said, "I'm Rachel."

Zoey shook her dainty hand, "I'm Zoey."

* * *

A/N: Finally updated! Review this and Aloha Means Hello and Good-Bye. I have the next chapter written. I just want to make sure everyone has read it.

Noelle Joi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase's Best Friend**

-Chapter 3-

"Zoey, I've heard so much about you," Rachel looked up at Chase and grinned.

"Oh, really?" _Cause I haven't heard a thing about you_, Zoey thought bitterly.

"Yeah, from the first day you guys met, it's been Zoey this, Zoey that."

"Really?" Zoey said, looking at Chase with a smile. Chase's face turned red and he smacked Rachel gently on the knee.

"I talk about everyone with Rachel," Chase muttered, "She knows all."

"Funny, I never heard anything about you, Rachel," Zoey said as nicely as she could say it and then looked at Chase pointedly.

Chase turned even more red than he was before. It was very awkward seeing his two girl best friends co-mingling, especially when one of them knew that he was insane about the other one.

"Oh, that's because I'm an embarrassment," Rachel said nonchalantly.

Chase shook his head, "Yeah she is pretty embarrassing, but that's not why I didn't tell you, Zoey. I just don't like to mix my PCA life and home life together."

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"Because...I don't know. It's weird."

"Chase and I dated last summer," Rachel blurted out.

Chase's mouth dropped open. Zoey looked at Chase, "Really?"

Chase just nodded.

Rachel went on, feeling like an idiot for rambling so much, "I guess this is the embarrassing part of me. We decided to date when Chase got home from PCA last summer. It didn't work out though. We're better off being friends."

Zoey didn't know what to say. Chase looked at Rachel like he wanted to murder her.

"Oh," Zoey finally muttered.

"So, we'd better get going Rach. It's past curfew. Where are you staying?"

"I was assigned to room 154 with some girl named Rebecca Green. Do you know her?"

"Oh gosh," Chase smacked himself in the face multiple times.

"What?"

"Rebecca," Chase shuddered at her name.

"I guess you _do_ know her," Rachel's eyes danced with laughter.

"Rebecca!" Chase said, this time with emphasis.

It took Rachel awhile, "Rebecca...Oh my goodness! That Rebecca?"

"That Rebecca," Chase groaned.

"Crazy, phycho, ex-girlfriend, Rebecca?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...well, I'll take care of that."

"What?"

Rachel smiled, "Nice to meet you, Zoey. Good-night Chase." And then she was gone. Chase stayed back and waited for Zoey to say something.

"I've gotta go to bed," Zoey muttered after a long moment of silence.

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Wait, Zoe, are you mad at me?"

"Kinda," Zoey admitted.

"I'm sorry I missed our movie. I'll make it up to you, I-"

"Just go, Chase. I'm really tired and don't want to deal with this."

"Ok," Chase gave her one last guilty smile, "Good-night."

"'Night."

* * *

A/N: It's been awhile.

Howdy do?

Reviews are the cream of the oreo cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chase's Best Friend**

**-Chapter 3-**

"How long are you going to stay mad at Chase?" Nicole asked the next morning. Zoey was still upset that she had to watch a science fiction/horror movie without him.

"I don't know," Zoey shrugged. After a quiet moment she added, "Hey how long is that Rachel girl going to be here?"

"I'm not sure," Nicole said, "She's nice though. And I like her clothes."

Zoey rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

* * *

"So, what do you think of Zoey?" Chase asked Rachel. She met him in his dorm the next morning, with a cup of coffee and a danish.

"I think she's great. I can't imagine what she thinks of me though. I acted like an idiot last night."

"She probaly likes you," Chase re-assured her, "She was ticked that I didn't meet her at the movies last night."

"Oh. That's probaly my fault," Rachel said.

"Yeah, well, kinda," Chase said.

"I'm sorry." Zoey said.

"You're sorry?" Chase was perplexed, "For what?"

"It's ok. Well, it will be. I guess," Chase said.

"Yeah. What are you doing today?"

"I have tennis with Zoey if she still wants to and Sunday nights we usually all go to Sushi Rox."

"Sushi? Since when do you eat sushi?" Rachel asked, "You don't even like cooked fish!"

"Well, I guess I learned to like it."

Rachel looked at her friend hard for a minute, "Boy you've changed...But I missed you."

"I missed you too," Chase kissed his friend on lightly on the cheek, "Come on, let's go find Zoey."

"You find her. I want you guys to be ok."

"Ok, what're you going to do then?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just explore."

* * *

Zoey got dressed, blow dried her hair and just as she sat down to do her makeup, there was a knock on the door.

It was Chase.

"Hey, Zoe."

"Hi," stubborness welled up inside but she decided to fight it. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Chase asked, "For what?"

"Being so mad at you. I probaly would have done the same thing," Zoey say down on the couch. Chase sat next to her.

"Really? You have a dysfunctional best friend back home?"

"Not dysfunctional, but I do have a best friend back home."

"Oh."

"So why don't we go see a movie tonight? You, me, and Rachel?" Zoey asked.

"Oh... that sounds interesting," Chase said.

"What do you say?" Zoey asked again.

Chase pondered for a moment, "I say, that sounds really nice."

"Cool," Zoey smiled, "Well I have to finish getting ready."

"I got it. I'm leaving. Thanks, Zoey. For understanding."

"No problem," Zoey smiled again. Chase smiled back and departed.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter! So, I finally feel like I can write because Zoey 101 has officially come to end. (Starts to tear up.) I'm going to miss it. But I'm glad there was closure so I can write freely without the writers messing something up for me. Like when Lola was Lola Camacho and then turned to Lola Martinez...

Review please, and tell me what you think of the series ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase's Best Friend**

-Chapter 5-

"Do you guys want popcorn?" Chase asked Rachel and Zoey once they all had gotten their tickets for the movie of the night.

"Yes!"

"Yes!

Zoey and Rachel replied at the same time. They looked ate each other and laughed a bit.

Chase laughed with them,"Okay, popcorn for two coming up."_ This is going to work_, he thought as he made his way to the concession stand.

"So, how'd you and Chase meet?" Zoey asked.

"We met in first grade..."

She studied Rachel's face. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling. Her fair skin was filled with freckles. Her nose was very cute, small, and button-like. Her smile was enchanting. She was beautiful.

_No wonder Chase fell for her. She's beautiful. She's fun. She's perfect._

"...and then he stole my zebra. We've been friends ever since."

"What?" Zoey asked, "I'm so sorry. I just missed everything before 'and then he stole my zebra'."

Rachel laughed, "It was first grade. Recess. All the girls and the boys were obsessed with cooties and stayed away from each other. But not me. I had a crush on a new boy just about every day. I also carried around an old stuffed zebra with me pretty much everywhere I went. Well on this one day- it was a friday. I decided I liked the kid who had bushy hair. It was poofy and very cute. So I followed him around the whole recess. He got so annoyed with me that he grabbed my zebra and ran away. I chased him the whole recess. This went on for about a week until we finally just started playing with each other. We've been best friends ever since."

"What are you guys talking about?" Chase asked, three small popcorns in his arms.

"How you and Rachel became friends," Zoey said. She tried to sound happy but felt somewhat sad that Chase had such a past and never told her.

"Ah...the zebra."

"The zebra," Rachel repeated with a laugh.

"Well, let's go into the theater," Zoey said.

They did. Zoey chose the middle row. She sat on Chase's left and Rachel sat on Chase's right. During the movie Rachel would whisper something in Chase's ear and he'd start cracking up. Zoey couldn't help but feel jealous. She hated the feeling. It really wasn't fair of her to be jealous. He was Rachel's friend first after all.

When the end credits appeared on the screen and the lights flipped on Zoey shot up in her seat so fast. She wanted to get of there. She had some serious thinking to do.

"Hey guys, I've got to go," Zoey said.

"Alright, later Zoe," Chase said.

"Nice meeting you Zoey," Rachel called out to her.

"You too!"

* * *

The waved hit the shore with a soft splash. Zoey took a deep breath, drinking it all in. The ocean always calmed her down. Especially at night when she was alone. (Even though, technically, PCA students weren't allowed to go to the beach at night.)

Chase. Why was Chase on her mind so much? Why did she feel betrayed? Why did she feel jealous? The questions continued to flow but in the back of her mind, Zoey knew the answer. She had feelings for him. Was it possible? Falling for her best friend?

Yes.

But what if he didn't feel the same for her? What if they did start dating and their whole friendship was ruined because they broke up?

_You need to tell him_, a voice said in the back of her mind.

And then Zoey continued watching the waves until she decided to walk back.

* * *

The next morning, Zoey woke up early and walked over to Chase's dorm. Hesitantly, she knocked on his door. Logan answered.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Chase," Zoey said.

"He's sleeping. Wanna make out instead?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sleeping!" Chase said.

"Grow up," Zoey moved Logan out of her way. "Chase I need to talk to you." She studied him He was still in his pajamas but didn't care.

"Ok," he said.

"Logan do you mind leaving us alone?"

"Whatever," Logan slammed the door behind him.

"Rachel's not coming over here or something?" Zoey asked.

"What?"

"You two don't have plans?"

"Zoe, she left last night. She had to be back to New York."

"Oh," Zoey breathed a sigh of relief. Well now I don't have to tell him, she thought. But her mouth started moving anyway. "So, last night?"

"Last night..."

"I went to the beach after we watched the movie and stayed until like, ten o'clock, just thinking."

"What were you doing at the beach at night alone? You could have gotten yourself killed?"

"Just listen, please," Zoey said.

"Ok."

"I was just thinking about you and Rachel and everything...the feelings I've been feeling since she first came here."

"What were you feeling?"

"I don't know...jealous I guess. And then my jealousy made me realize that..." Zoey couldn't finish it.

"Zoe, having you and Rachel together made me realize something too."

"What's that?"

"That you two are both my best friends. But there's a big difference between the two of you."

"What's that?"

"Rachel's my friend. But you, I like you Zoey. I like you more than a friend. And I want to be more than a friend with you. If you say no, that's fine. I just wanted you to-"

Zoey gently kissed him on the lips,"I'd love to." Chase grinned and in his mind he screamed, _FINALLY!_

A/N: The end. Now I'm going to work on ending Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye.

* * *


End file.
